Beside You
by vanillarara
Summary: Takes place after the SeirinTouo match. Feeling really dejected Kuroko ran away from the stadium. Of course Kagami after witnessing this, got worried.


**[A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind to me! The song used in this story is "Beside You" by Marianas Trench and I suggest that you listen to the song while reading this. Anyways, please enjoy!]**

* * *

**Beside You**

Feeling really dejected Kuroko ran away from the stadium. He just can't really stand staying in the same place where he got defeated and told horrible things by his previous light.

_"You still haven't changed, Tetsu. You're still like you were in second year... Exactly the same. How disappointing." "Tetsu, your basketball cannot defeat me." _He can vaguely remember Aomine saying those.

He ran away without his teammates noticing except for a certain red head that just recently started noticing him every time he's around.

Of course Kagami after witnessing this, got worried and excused himself from the rest and he immediately ran to his house to get some stuff.

* * *

Back to the teal head, he found himself entering his apartment and headed to his room. He went to the corner and cried there. He cried and cried and even after a few hours have passed he still has a lot more tears to shed. Not willing his tears to stop, he continued. He thought that it's better to empty it out rather than keep it all in. But deep inside he knew that even after crying all of those tears, it won't stop his heart from hurting if he doesn't find somebody beside him to support him.

Still crouched down and crying, he heard something from outside his house that seemed like a song.

_"When your tears are spent on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while"_

It was such a nice song and related so much to his current situation that he thought of it as his imagination.

_"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you"_

Okay it's obviously not just his imagination.

Without wiping the tears running down his face, he got up and walked out of his room. And while walking, he can still here the song.

_"When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath _

_And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound _

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud"_

When he opened the door, he found what he was looking for. He found Kagami there standing and playing a guitar while singing with a slightly hurt expression as if saying _"I'm hurt when you're hurt."_

_"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you"_

Listening to the song, he just can't stop crying. But not because he's sad, not anymore. He's happy. He's happy that there's somebody that understands him. That there's somebody that's willing to stay by his side.

_"I'll be right beside you_

_I will stay. _

_Nobody will break you,_

_Yeah."_

Without waiting for the end of the song, he hugged Kagami. He hugged him so tight that it hurts and left Kagami wondering how he's able to exert that much force despite his build. But even if Kuroko's already in his arms, he didn't stop singing. He wanted to finish the song. Kagami wanted to finish the song just to assure Kuroko that he won't leave his side until he's fine. He continued singing but this time without the guitar because when the teal head launched at him, of course he got rid of the guitar to not hurt the smaller boy.

_"Trust in me, trust in me._

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_I'm just trying to keep this together, _

_Because I could do worse and you could do better"_

Now whispering the song to the boy's ear, Kagami hugged him tighter.

_"Tears are spent on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you"_

Breaking the hug, Kagami cupped Kuroko's face.

"Please stop crying. I'm here. I won't leave you. And I will never hurt you so please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you crying." He then kissed Kuroko's cheeks where some tears are still flowing down.

"Kagami-kun thank you. Thank you very much that you're here for me. I won't know what to do if you're not here so thank you." Kuroko gathered his courage and pecked Kagami back but this time in the lips.

They hugged more for some time and after that Kuroko let him in for him to stay the night because it's already getting late. Kuroko didn't have any other bed so he forced the red head to sleep with him in his own. They cuddled a lot that night and when the smaller boy woke up before Kagami, he can't stop a small and almost unnoticeable smile creep up in his face while watching the red head sleep beside him. And Kagami also can't stop his toothy grin when he noticed Kuroko staring at him when he woke up.

"I'll be right beside you." The red head kissed him and they slept some more since it was a holiday and there will be no practice.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
